Becoming A Death Eater
by audra-accalia
Summary: 1:: Using J.k. Rowling's characters and plots, I've added in my own characters from my own life and tweak the stories. This is the beginning, where Audra approaches Voldemort requesting to be a Death Eater. Little does he know she's a spy...
1. Chapter 1: Approach

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters (except Audra - she's mine)

"My Lord, there's a mudblood here to see you." The messenger kept his ground but steadied himself for a possible punishment. Dealing with the Dark Lord never guaranteed safety, especially when you were announcing something He might not enjoy. Voldemort however was completely engrossed with a piece of parchment on the table; He ignored the messenger entirely. "…My Lord?"

"What is it?" Voldemort replied without looking up.

"There's a mudblood here to see you," the Death Eater repeated.

Looking up from His parchment, the Dark Lord glared at the messenger. Had he not been ready for a possible backlash, the Death Eater's face would have surely melted off. "And _why_ is there a filthy _thing_ in my house?"

Frightened at further pissing Him off, the messenger stuttered "sh-she requested an audience… my Lord."

"And you let that slime in?"

"Well…" the Death Eater attempted to buy some time; he knew this next set of news would not please Voldemort. A glare from Voldemort however quickened his tongue. "The mudblood kinda… stunned three Death Eaters without a wand."

"It didn't use a wand? And it still managed to stun without magic?" Voldemort sounded slightly amused at the obvious barbarianism of this mudblood. _Huh, although it learned magic it doesn't use it… disgusting filth_. "Where did you leave it?"

Still frightened, the messenger began regretting having to deliver this news. "She's in the living room, my Lord." Swiftly the Dark Lord turned and strode for the door; the poor messenger stumbled over his own feet attempting to get out of His way. Amazed that he had somehow survived this encounter, the Death Eater let out a sigh of relief. Clutching the wall he continued to steady himself and then he quickly followed after Lord Voldemort.

_Why the hell didn't they just kill the mudblood on sight? How did it make it all the way in?_ Voldemort pondered as he made His way down the hall. _No matter, I do so enjoy killing them myself_ He sneered. He approached the door, wiping the grin off His face as He stepped through. His eyes swept across His Death Eaters; all were intently staring at the figure in the center of the room, wands out at the ready. As Voldemort grew closer He could see the intruder. _Strange…_ it was a young woman – no older than twenty – kneeling in the center with her head bowed. _Idiot_ He thought. _ Who in their right mind would blind themselves?_ Suddenly the woman's head snapped up and her eyes met His. Surprised by the unexpected movement Voldemort was caught completely off guard. He could feel her presence fill the room as her eyes searched His. Not even a half second later she unlocked her stare and shifted her gaze. _She's stronger than I originally thought_. Realizing that He had stopped walking, Voldemort quickly closed the distance to His chair. Apparently no one else in the room noticed the brief encounter; all wands were still concentrated on the girl. Voldemort took this time to study the girl as He planned his next move. She appeared to be average height with an athletic muscular build. Her dark brown hair was styled in a long tight braid running down her back. Voldemort could see the glint of silver in holsters; she appeared to be carrying several knives and daggers on her being. There was also a sheathed sword on her right side hanging from her belt, and a wand sticking out of a pocket on her left leg. Her black tank revealed her sculpted arms and another set of knives on her upper arms. Her tan skin seemed to grow warmer in the light from the fireplace; He couldn't help but find her incredibly attractive. _I might just have a place for this filth after all_ He mused. "Mudblood – state your reason for being here."

"My Lord," she began as she sank into a low bow from her knees. "I humbly requested an audience to ask permission to join the ranks of Death Eater." Sitting back up, she once again met His gaze though this time not holding it. In her eyes He saw no hint of fear, only determination.

"What's your name?"

"Audra, sir."

"Well then Audra," Voldemort began with a certain cool, "why is it that you think I'd accept a _filthy mudblood_ into the noble rank of Death Eater?" He chuckled softly, His Death Eaters joining in only a split second after.

"Because my Lord, unlike most witches and wizards, I have been personally wronged by muggles. While yes I was born of that class, I was ostracized because of my magical ability. I not only hate them because they are inferior but because they hate me. And for that reason, I can assure you, that I want them all dead, to prove I am better than they are."

Amused by her response, Voldemort allowed a smile to form at the corners of His mouth. "Good answer, though not entirely convincing. Stand." After swiftly bowing once again, Audra rose to her feet and stood at ease, with her right hand lightly resting on the hilt of her sword. _Obviously she doesn't fully trust us… good_ He thought. A wave of sudden tension ran through the room as the occupants also noticed her hand placement. Realizing their uneasiness Audra smirked and moved her hand from the hilt and instead clasped her left wrist behind her back. "Your men seem to be rather uneasy around me, my Lord" she commented. "And why is it that they seem to be afraid of a mudblood? I would have thought I'd be no threat."

"I do not know why they fear you either," Voldemort replied coolly. _She might be worth my time after all_ He thought as he stood to inspect the girl. The Dark Lord circled around her as a new owner might circle his new purchase, inspecting every angle, noting every detail. His ran his fingers over her arms and shoulders, tracing the lines of her defined muscles. He checked her neck for any markings from vampires, but not finding any. _Still, there is something more than magic here…_ "I was told," He began as he ventured back to his chair, "that you had managed to stun three Death Eaters without magic… How?"

"My Lord, I have also been trained in martial arts. I posses black belt ranks in five – judo-ju jitsu, hapkido, aikido, Iaidō and ken-jitsu, although I have studied over twenty different styles."

"Impressive. So you know how to fight with your hands. And, by what I can assume, you also fight with weapons."

"Yes, my Lord. I know how to fight with several kinds, although swords and knives are my preferred. But, if in a pinch, anything can be a weapon." Voldemort noticed a glint in her eyes as she said that last part. Apparently Audra has been in such a pinch.

"I would like for you to demonstrate," He said while motioning to the Death Eaters to give her more space.

"I'd be happy to. Here," she said drawing her wand from her pocket. "Hold this – so you know I'm not using it." A cocky smile formed on her face as she tossed Him the wand. _She's confident in herself… that's rare_ Voldemort thought.

Voldemort watched as one-by-one His Death Eaters were defeated by the capable mudblood. As she faced each opponent with his wand raised, Audra would dodge any spells casted and take each opponent down. She used a variety of throws, punches, kicks, and dagger hilts to neutralize the man she faced. Although she did not use the sharp end of any weapon she drew, Voldemort could tell there was still force and pain with every blow she delivered. After He had seen enough, He waved for the Death Eaters to stand down, an order they greatly followed. Returning the daggers in her hands to their home, she turned to face the Dark Lord. Her chest was steadily rising and falling, she was obviously controlling her breath to slow her heart rate back to normal. She hardly appeared flush or out of breath. _She really is something else_ He thought.

"You obviously have a talent, mudblood. There could possibly be a spot for you here." There was a sudden fit of noise at this remark as His followers protested. "However," Voldemort continued forcibly, effectively stifling the uproar. "Not just yet. I will have to consider the addition of such filth among this noble rank. Until that decision has been made you will remain here, to make sure you don't run off. And," He added with a hint of venom in his voice, "If it is decided to not let you join, then you will be killed. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I understand." Audra responded. "Cake or death."

"What?" Voldemort asked.

"Uh – cake please," a random Death Eater said aloud. Audra turned to face the one who spoke.

"Well we're out of cake!" She said powerfully with a slashing hand motion. "We only had three and weren't expecting such a rush… so what do you want?"

"So my choice is 'or death'?" the Death Eater continued. "I'll have the chicken then."

"Taste of human sir? Thank you for flying Church of England's 'cake or death'." Audra continued. Both Audra and the Death Eater seemed to be enjoying themselves. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they could have been speaking another language.

"Enough," Voldemort said. Coming out of his own world, Audra's partner shrank back into the mass, with a guilty look painted across his face. "I'll punish you later" the Dark Lord warned him. The Death Eater seemed to shrink into nothingness as he attempted to escape the Dark Lord's glare. Turning His attention back to the matter at hand, Voldemort said to Audra "You will remain here until I decide. Remove your weapons and place them at your feet – you will not need them any longer." Audra began unloading her assortment of knives and carefully placing them at her feet. Everyone watched as she pulled knives out of every conceivable place – her arms, waist, boots, thighs, back, and shoulders.

At last she removed her katana, bringing the hilt to her lips for a soft kiss. "A warning, my Lord," she said as she placed the sword on top of the pile. "Do not try to use _Idolo_. She only responds to my touch. Anyone who is not myself will only find harm while wielding such a powerful sword."

Voldemort could hear the seriousness in her voice – she wasn't joking. Noticing the hungry looks on the Death Eater's faces, He could tell they would try regardless of her warning. "Do not worry mudblood. These will remain in my personal possession, and I will see to it that no one touches them."

"Then I trust you," she said, as she set _Idolo_ on the collection of weapons.

_Trust – huh, funny she should use that word… she'll regret it later._ "Mott – please escort the mudblood downstairs." The Death Eater named Mott materialized from the crowd and grabbed Audra by the elbow.

Reacting, Audra pulled her elbow out of the man's grasp. "I'm more than capable of following, thank you," was all she said in defense of her action.

Mott looked back at his master, silently asking how he should react. Voldemort simply waved them him out of the room. "Enjoy your, ah, accommodations, mudblood. I shall retrieve you once a decision has been made."

"Thank you, my Lord," Audra said as she sunk into another low bow. Then in one fluid motion, she turned and followed Mott out the room.

The room seemed to hold its very breath as its occupants watched the bold mudblood turn around the corner. When the footsteps were no longer audible, every Death Eater burst at once. "How can He", "He should have killed her," and "If I had had one more second..." filled the room. Everyone but Voldemort seemed to be in an uproar over His decision. A thin white hand silenced the entire group. The Death Eaters turned towards their master. "My lord, how could you believe that" one began, but a quick glare from Voldemort effectively shut him up.

"I said that we might have a place among us, not as _one_ of us. We'll see how that filth can best _serve_ us…" A wicked smile curved His lips as He watched His words dawn on each individual. One by one the men began laughing, realizing their master's ingenious plan. _We'll see how cocky she is after a couple weeks without food or water… put her in her place_.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Audra silently followed behind her escort, trying to take in every detail she could without looking like she was. Not that Mott seemed to notice – he appeared to be cursing her very existence under his breath. He led her down a flight of stairs into the basement, and stopped at an open doorway. Audra peered through the doorway. "Nice hospitality you got here," she commented under her breath.

"Get in there!" Mott shouted as he shoved her in. Audra fell to the floor and turned just in time to see him slam the door. _Great, I'm stuck in a cell_ she thought. Suddenly, something grabbed her wrists and dragged her to the back wall. Audra began to struggle, but once she felt the cold metal it dawned on her. _Great, not only am I stuck in a cell, I'm chained too… fan-fucking-tastic_. She tried to remove the shackles from her wrists to no avail.

Giving up on the cuffs, Audra instead tried to inspect her surroundings. There was very little light, the only source through the cracks between the door and its frame. However her eyesight was trained for low lighting so this posed no problem. The cell appeared to be about ten feet by five and made of stone. Her chains were connected to the floor against the back wall and were only about two feet long, just barely letting Audra touch her fingers together. _This should be interesting_ she thought as she sat up into a meditative position. Fortunately, if she had her back against the wall, her chains allowed her hands to rest upon her folded knees. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Audra closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into a meditative trance.

Opening her eyes, Audra found herself in middle of a forest sitting upon a flat rock. She knew it was simply an illusion, a place of tranquility within her that she had gone to. The fact that she couldn't move her hands was a sign that she was still bound in physical form. But so long as she could go here, they wouldn't be able to bind her sanity. Audra could hear the ocean behind her, knowing full well that behind her back was a cliff that overlooked the sea. Various flowers native to Latin America dotted the lush greenery around her. Bird calls filled the air as did small animals scurrying through the underbrush. Audra smiled as she saw a giant iguana chilling in a nearby tree. "Hey big boy" she called to it; the iguana looked her way and climbed down the tree to join her. "I'm sorry, I don't have any apples" she said as she stroked his head with her finger tips.

"That's alright, we brought him some" called a voice from the forest. Audra smiled as her three best friends, Lindsey, Gina, and Amber, walked towards her. Lindsey, the woman that spoke, walked up to Audra and handed an apple to the iguana. He took it from her hand and began devouring it. Lindsey ruffled through Audra's hair "I can't deny that I'm a little surprised to see that you're still alive," she smiled.

"Same here. Sorry guys, I can't move," she demonstrated by lifting her arms all of two inches. "Seems they don't trust me enough to keep me unshackled in the cell."

"What did you expect," Gina chuckled as she sat down in front of Audra. Lindsey took a seat next to Audra as Amber sat next to Gina. "You entered the snake's den willingly… I'm with Lindz – I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

Amber smiled as the lyrics began running in her head. "I am not dead yet, I can dance and I can sing…" she mumbled quietly to herself. Everyone smiled – nothing like Broadway to make the mood lighter. Shaking her head to remove the song, Amber asked "So what's happened since you left us?"

"Well…" Audra began. "I found the house; He's staying as His father's old mansion. I walked up to the front door, where a couple of Death Eaters met me. They tried to deny me access, but a punch to the temple changed their minds. I walked in and a couple more wanted to know what I wanted so I told them and they once again tried to stop me. More punches and soon I was waiting for the Dark Lord Himself in His living room," Audra finished with a shrug.

"What did He say?" Lindsey asked with wide eyes. Audra couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's innocence, although she knew Lindz knew just as much about the world's evil as Audra did.

Audra explained the entire encounter between her and Voldemort, ending with a quick description of her accommodations. "I think," she added, "that He means to keep me as a slave." She shuddered at the thought.

"You knew that was a possibility," Gina pointed out.

"More like probability," corrected Amber.

"I know, I know… still doesn't change the fact that it sucks." Audra made a face at the idea; her talents being put to waste.

"But it's still one of the best spying positions," said Lindsey. Looking at Audra she continued, "think about it – slaves are generally allowed to go anywhere within the house. They're invisible – able to slide into any room, pretending like they're cleaning. Think of the number of private meetings you could easily slip into… or the numerous conversations you could eavesdrop. Just play the part of a meek slave and no one will think twice about you being in the same room."

"She has a point you know."

Audra sighed. "I know Gina, I just don't like the idea of being defenseless."

"You won't be," interjected Amber. "Owners tend to be protective of their property. And something tells me that no one would dare mess with something Voldemort owns."

"Plus, if you play the part correctly…" Gina said. "Voldemort might trust you enough to talk to you about things He doesn't want to discuss with His followers. You might be able to get access to the information we need."

"So you're saying that a life of servitude is worth my freedom?"

"Hey – you volunteered for this. And it's not true slavery… you're getting paid." Lindsey looked at her friend. "Fifty thousand galleons a week, that's more than what the Minister makes."

"It pays to be behind enemy lines" Audra mussed. She smiled as she thought about all that gold. "At least you guys will be alright… how's Sirius handling this?"

"He's been a wreck," Lindsey stated with a shrug. "You know how he feels about it. But he'll deal; he knows you can handle yourself."

Audra looked each of her friends in the eye before she asked her next question. "How are you guys handling this?"

"We're…" Gina paused as she looked for the right word.

"Not good," Amber finished.

"We don't like it too much… knowing that you might not come home…" Lindsey let her whisper trail off.

Audra tried to assure her friend. "I'll come home. You know I will." Lindsey gave a weak smile in return. Changing the subject, Audra asked Amber "what information does Dumbledore want me to gather?"

"Basic plans, what He's up to, His targets, you know," Gina said waving her hand in the air, "the usual."

"Ok," Audra sighed. "Can do. I think I better get back, just in case something happens."

Lindsey looked at her friend with concern. "Meet here, same time every other day?"

"Yes, so long as I'm not kept," Audra confirmed. "And if I am, I'll make it here and leave a message, letting you know. I'll be fine, I promise," she added looking at her friends.

Amber sighed, "We know. Just take care of yourself. We love you."

"I love you too, see ya." And with that Audra closed her eyes and her friends watched her vanish. When she reopened her eyes, she saw the dark dingy cell she had left behind. Sighing, she laid down on her side with her arms curled under her head, giving her enough slack on the chains to relax. Although her nerves were going haywire, she knew that staying awake and worrying would only make her weaker. The best she could hope for was to hibernate, saving her strength and living off of energy stores. She had a feeling she would be waiting a long time before she ate again. Relying on years of practice and concentration, Audra slowing inhaled and exhaled, letting the slowing breath lead her to unconsciousness. Her pulse slowed and her muscles relaxed as her eyes closed and she dropped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: First Orders

"Wake up, mudblood," a voice ordered from the doorway. Recognition set in as Audra's eyes snapped open and she scrambled into a bow. The figure in the doorway looked at the girl for a long moment before it spoke. "Huh, I would've figured you'd be dead by now."

"My Lord," Audra began attentively, "how long have I been in here?"

The Dark Lord smiled before He answered. "Three weeks," He said. "I thought you would have died of thirst."

"My Lord, I am capable of hibernating. It felt like a really long nap," she explained to the floor. "That is why I am still breathing. Has a decision been made, my Lord?"

"Yes," He replied, "you will not die tonight. But," He continued when He sensed her smile, "you are not to become a Death Eater. Instead you will remain here, as my servant. From this moment on, you are my property and you will obey any orders I give to you. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," Audra whispered bowing. "Thank you."

"You will be required to attend to me from five o'clock in the evening to sunup; I do not like functioning during the daylight. When you are not attending to me, you will remain in here," Voldemort motioned to the cell as He said this. "You are to perform any tasks given to you from either myself or any other Death Eater, unless their orders go against mine. You are not permitted to ask questions, nor are you allowed outside of the house. I expect to eat at seven o'clock and midnight, and tea at three a.m. You are required to make the food for myself and any other Death Eater remaining for the meal. You are to eat whatever is leftover in the kitchen. If the food is not good, I will punish you."

Audra sunk into another awkward bow. "Yes, my Lord."

"You are not permitted to speak, unless spoken to. Then you are only allowed to respond with a 'yes sir/ma'am' to any Death Eater. You will either address me as 'my Lord' or 'Master', although I prefer Master. Any doors you find locked you are not allowed in, and you are not allowed to wander. You will remain in the same room as I am unless you are cooking or dismissed. When you are not attending me, you will stand quietly in the corner until you are needed. If I dismiss you, you are to come here. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort smiled at His new title. "You will not be permitted to carry any weapons, and since you've demonstrated your hands and feet as weapons, you will remain shackled at all times. You will be permitted enough length to move, but running, kicking, punching, and anything else will be impossible. And you will be wearing this," He threw something at Audra's knees as He said this, "so that nothing can be hidden on your being. This is the last chance you'll have to ask questions, so speak up if you have any."

Audra thought over all the information before she opened her mouth. _Slave, wear this, shackled, dinner at seven and midnight, tea at three, five p.m. to sunup, obey without question… I think I've got this_ she thought before she answered "None, Master."

"Good," the Dark Lord sneered at her. _This is going to be fun_. "Get changed and meet me in the living room," He commanded before He turned and shut the door behind Him.

As soon as the door was shut the chains released her so she could change. Audra quickly sat back and meditated, opening her eyes in the lush forest. No one was around, so she quickly scratched 'slave, change meeting time to just after sunrise' into the dirt before returning to reality.

Standing up for the first time in three weeks, Audra stretched and rubbed her wrists. There was some slight chaffing, but nothing she couldn't heal from. Even as she thought this, the damaged skin morphed into healed normal skin.

She paced around the tiny cell trying to regain function in her legs before she stopped and picked up the clothes Voldemort threw at her. _Great, I'm Princess Leia_ she thought as she observed what little of the outfit He provided. Knowing that she had no choice, she sighed and slipped out of her jeans and tank and into the slave outfit. _He wasn't kidding I wouldn't be able to hide anything_ she added disgusted as she observed herself. The top consisted of a bikini made of copper that molded to her body. The straps were cold as they lay across her shoulders and joined at the middle of the bust strap on her back. Although it was completely molding to her form and exposing nothing, the metal still felt cold to the touch and Audra guessed she wouldn't be able to slide so much as a fingernail between armor and skin. The bottom had actual fabric, though very little of it. The band was made of the same metal and hung right at her hips, just barely covering her. A piece of white fabric ran between her legs, with two fabric pieces about four inches in width handing from the metal waist band that fell to the floor. No foot ware was provided, but honestly it did not matter; she would feel humiliated enough in this skimpy piece to care about begin barefoot.

Finally dressed _or undressed if you will_ Audra made her way to the door. As soon as she took a step, chains flew out of nowhere and bound her wrists and ankles. _Great, this is excellent_ she thought as she attempted to stretch them. The chain connecting her wrists was barely longer than shoulder width wide, and her ankle shackles allowed her to take a medium stride, but were not long enough to snap the foot out in a kick. _Shit, at least I can still sweep_ she mused as she continued towards the door. She reached the door in a couple steps, and then stopped not knowing how to open it. As if it heard her thoughts, the door swung open for her. Taking a deep breath, Audra walked through to face whatever lay waiting for her in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

"Ah, here she is," Voldemort hissed as Audra walked into the room. "Come here, pet," He said waving her over to where He sat.

Audra kept her head down as she walked through the laughing Death Eaters. She knew that they would be laughing at her, but the reality of it still embarrassed her. _All this talent thrown to waste_ she thought as she reached Voldemort. Sinking to one knee she addressed Him. "Master," was all she said as she remained on her knee with her head down.

Voldemort chuckled for a long moment as he starred at the girl. Then raising His wand, He muttered "_Crucio_" and laughed as Audra fell to the ground withering in pain.

_This isn't bad, it's not like you weren't expecting this_ Audra tried to reason with herself as her body screamed in agony. She twisted and contorted as the pain spasm all over her body. She could hear everyone laughing at her, at the pathetic life form that shook at their feet. _You know this isn't real; you know this doesn't hurt_ she scolded as she tried to fight off the pain. Suddenly the pain disappeared and for a moment she thought she had won. Opening her eyes, however, she noticed that Voldemort no longer had His wand pointing at her. Instead He was laughing along with everyone else. Behind His head, Audra could see the sun sinking lower in the sky and the glow from the moon beginning to show. _Oh shit_ she thought as realization dawned on her.

"What's the matter, mudblood?" Voldemort asked as she made a face at the sun. Misunderstanding her features, he continued, "Have you not had enough? Would you like more?" Once again he turned His wand on her, forcing her to once again wither in pain. "Do you want more?" He asked as He waved for His Death Eaters to join in.

One by one, the pain intensified for Audra as if someone was slowly turning the dial up. She screamed in agony as each Death Eater joined in and increased her misery. Laughter and her own screams rang in Audra's ears, until she wished that she would die from sheer humiliation. After what felt like ages, the pain stopped, and Audra lay on the ground completely motionless except for her ragged breaths.

Voldemort's laughter died down into a chuckle as He waved for everyone to settle down. "Now where were we…" He began as He put His wand down at His side. No one seemed to notice that Audra was still lying on the floor as everyone returned their focus to the Dark Lord.

Knowing that she only had a couple of minutes before the moon would shine into the room, Audra pushed herself up to her feet and attempted to make her way to the door. _I just need to get in the cell, and they'll be safe_ was all she thought as she quietly tried to slip out unnoticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Voldemort interrupted Himself once He noticed Audra at the door.

"Master, I-" was all Audra could utter before an invisible force coiled around her neck like a rope. Voldemort tugged His wand back and Audra went flying backwards, crashing into the center with a gasp.

"I don't think I dismissed you," He hissed as He violently pointed His wand towards the ceiling. Like a ragdoll, Audra flew to the ceiling and crashed with a loud _thud_. He quickly pointed His wand to the floor and Audra unwillingly followed the same action.

"Master, I-" she gasped as the force around her neck tightened. "I request leave for the night." She attempted to pry the invisible force from her neck to no avail.

"And why should I? Why should I let you go?" He questioned as He pointed His wand towards a wall, sending Audra flying into it with a loud _crack_ as she broke some bricks and bones.

"Master you don't understand!" she tried to yell, but her voice only softly whispered the words as she once again fell to the ground.

"And what don't I understand?!?! _Crucio_!" He shouted at her.

Once again Audra withered in pain, screaming "_I must leave_!" as loud as she could. Every Death Eater continued to laugh, not knowing the danger they were about to face. "_You must believe me_!"

Voldemort let up on His wand, and Audra gasped for air as the invisible force disappeared. "And what am I to believe?" He questioned menacingly as He glared at the shaking girl.

"Master, it is not safe for me to be here! I must be contained! There isn't much time!" she pleaded in her last attempt at protecting everyone. Her body continued to convulse, but not from the pain of the curse. "Shit! NO!" she shouted as the shaking became worse. For an instant no one knew what was happening, and then sudden realization and fear dawned on them as they watched the girl change right in front of them.

The shaking intensified as white hair sprang up from every conceivable place. Her arms and nose grew longer as her knees turned backwards and a large tail appeared. Her ears morphed and sat higher in her head as her muscles grew to epic proportions. There was a soft _clink_ as her metal bikini and skirt broke at the joint and fell to the floor, and a clatter as her chains popped off her wrists and ankles. Her teeth lengthened into a snarl and her eyes gleamed black with a red fire behind them. Where there had been a girl lying on the floor, a werewolf now stood. It was shaking from head to foot, and it snarled as it looked at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was not laughing as He stared in shock at the werewolf standing in front of Him. "So there was more than what met the eye…" He mused as He stood to circle the werewolf.

"Master," the werewolf muttered, "please, I cannot remain here. It is taking every ounce of control I have to keep from attacking you." Her eyes never left Voldemort nor did the snarl leave her lips.

Voldemort did not heed her warning and continued to circle her much the same way He did the first time He met her. "Impressive… You're a lot bigger than most other werewolves… I wonder how much stronger you are…" He muttered as He ran His fingers through her fur. The touch caused Audra to shudder, and Voldemort yanked His hand back as if He'd been burned. "You may return to your cell," He commanded as He returned to His chair.

"Thank you," she snarled before she turned and ran from the room. Everyone parted as she ran to the hall and out of sight. They could hear a metal door slam shut with howling and pounding following soon after it. The room stood silent as Voldemort thought over this new piece of news.

"Well… this changes everything… I might have a place for her after all…" He thought aloud. "Snape,"

"Yes, my Lord?" the greasy haired man responded.

"Do you think you could make a potion that would keep a werewolf in the human mind?" Voldemort questioned.

"I could try, my Lord," Snape replied with a bow.

"Good, get on that. I think I just might have a use for her, providing she doesn't try to bite me."


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

The next afternoon Voldemort found Audra in a crumpled heap on the cell floor. Her hair had gone astray from its braid and she had pulled her old clothes over her like a blanket. She opened her eyes once she heard His footsteps reverberate off the stone. "Master, I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

"I have a lot of questions for you, and you are going to answer them," He plainly stated. "Get dressed, then follow me."

Audra noticed a small pile consisting of fabric and metal next to her head. Quickly she stood and dressed, clicking her shackles into place on her wrists and ankles. Voldemort smiled as she clicked the last piece in place, happy that she follows orders well. Once she was dressed, He turned and led her up the stairs and down the hall. At the end of the hall lay another staircase, and He once again ascended to the second story. Audra followed behind Him silently, wondering what He had in store for her. At the third door on the left, He stopped and held the door open for her; Audra didn't question this small act of chivalry, she just made her way into the room.

Keeping her head down, she attempted to take in her surroundings. This was definitely Voldemort's study; a desk stood against a wall, with a large armchair in front of a roaring fire on the other side of the room. A bookshelf sat behind the desk with a window off to the right of the desk. Papers littered its surface, and it was the chair behind it that Voldemort sat in. Audra remained by the door, unsure of whether she should stay where she was or move. Voldemort answered for her; with a wave of His hand, He motioned for her to sit on the floor next to Him. She obeyed, her chains clinking as she sat on her knees next to Him.

A long moment passed as Voldemort shuffled through papers and Audra braced herself for another round of pain. Finally, Voldemort broke the silence. "Who sired you?"

"Remus Lupin, Master," she answered, keeping her head bowed.

"When?"

"My second year at Hogwarts, Master."

"How did it happen?" Voldemort turned to look at her as He asked.

Audra closed her eyes for a second, recalling the memory. "I was walking through the Forbidden Forest one night I couldn't sleep. I heard a rustling and I thought it might be an animal, so I went to check on it. Turns out it was Lupin, he tried to attack me. I defended myself with my knife and was able to avoid most of the attack. I knew werewolves couldn't climb, so I attempted to jump up into a tree. He bit my calf as I tried to pull myself onto the branch." As Audra recalled her story, she shifted her weight so she could show Voldemort the scar on her right calf.

Voldemort silently surveyed the scar before He asked the next question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The question hit Audra out of left field. "Master, I…" she tried to look for the right words, "I couldn't. I approached as a mudblood requesting to be a Death Eater. I showed you that I was more than capable of other forms of fighting other than wand dueling. If I had told you I was a werewolf, you would have dismissed my skill as a fluke from being a werewolf."

"How do you know I won't do just that now that I know?"

Audra shook her head. "I do not know. But at least now you have to keep me; if I had told you the first night, you would have dismissed me. I know too much now, I'm too valuable to lose."

"Explain."

"I know where your headquarters is. I can describe the inside, or at least what I have seen, in complete detail. I can name at least thirty of your Death Eaters, and I know when you operate. If you were to dismiss me now, I would just go to the highest bidder with the knowledge I have," she cocked her eyebrow as she met His gaze. "Trust me, Master; you don't want me as an enemy."

"How can I be sure that you aren't doing that now?" Voldemort questioned. He absent-mindly twirled His wand in His hand.

"How could I? According to your rules I'm either constantly under your eye or I'm in that cell," Audra pointed out. "Also, if I was a spy, I wouldn't put up with this treatment. The only reason I am is so you'll trust me with time. I want to be a Death Eater, and I'm willing to go to the ends of the Earth to prove that."

Voldemort stared at the woman with disbelief. "You speak with confidence now, and yet you were meek and pathetic last night…"

"Master, I will not undermine you in front of your followers. While in front of them I will play the part of the meek slave, but I would be lying to you if I kept up the charade in private. And, Master, if I may be frank, it's going to take a lot more to break me."

"I could just kill you."

Audra laughed at the thought. "To die is but the next great adventure," she shrugged. "I am not afraid of Death; in fact I welcome it with open arms. However, if you kill me, then you'll lose everything I have to offer."

Voldemort mulled over her comment before He continued to question her. "You were a lot bigger than most other werewolves, why?"

"Master, there are several kinds of werewolves," Audra began. "Most werewolves among the wizarding world have just two forms – human and the forced phase with the moon, known as dire wolf. That's the form I was in last night; a dire wolf can only exist from the time the full moon rises to when it sets, once a month. But I am not like most werewolves, I am more. I've studied and learned to use my abilities to the fullest. As such, I have more forms that I can call upon. I can be a human or a wolf at any point, or I could be in demi form – that is the half way between wolf and man." Audra demonstrated, shifting into her wolf form and demi form, then returning to human. Her clothes and chains remained in place when she returned to human form. "I still have the forced phase with the moon, but I have another forced phase as punishment for my want of power. It's known as the gauru form, and it appears with extreme emotions. Most the time I can keep it under control, thanks to my martial arts training. But a word of warning, Master," she added with a bow, "keeping a dire wolf locked up is not wise, it makes it more likely for me to give in to gauru."

"I will keep that in mind," He responded.

"Any other questions, Master?" she asked.

Voldemort grinned. "I thought you weren't allowed to ask questions, Audra."

"And I thought I didn't have a name other than mudblood," she retorted with a grin.

"Touché," was all He said as He leaned back in His chair. "You may be dismissed to start dinner."

"How many am I preparing for, Master?"

"I'm having a small meeting with the Inner Circle, so assume ten."

"Osu," she said bowing. "Any preferences?"

"Something with meat," He replied.

"Yes, Master. I shall go get started then." Audra bowed before gracefully getting to her feet. Voldemort returned to the parchment on His desk as she made her way to the door.

"You know, you're not all that bad," Voldemort commented under His breath, "I'm glad I decided to keep you."

Audra smiled as she turned the door handle. She stepped into the doorway, before turning around and bowing. "Master," was all she said in response, before disappearing down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6: First Task

_Well, that went well_ Audra mused as she attempted to take in everything around her. She was currently stalking through the house, pretending to be searching for the kitchen although she kind of knew where it was. She took her time, counting her steps as she walked, marking the location of every doorway and furniture on her mental map. After scouring the second floor's hallway (since all the doors were locked) and made her way down the stairs. Quickly noting the location of each room, she found her way to the kitchen.

_Uggg… I'm going to have to clean this up_ she grimaced as she surveyed the room. _Obviously, Voldemort isn't very tidy when He cooks_ she remarked as she noted the pile of dishes and old food stains on the counter. Sighing, she took inventory of what He did have in stock by way of food. Mentally ticking off a list of ingredients in her head, she decided that beef stew would be a good starting block. _It's British, its common_ she thought, _no sense in exposing them to different foods right off the back_. She gathered up the needed ingredients and threw them into the caldron before she turned her attention to the more oppressing matter.

_I'm going to need some music for this_ Audra thought as she extracted her ipod and speakers from thin air. _I love doing that_ she laughed as she set the contraption on a clean spot on the counter. She scrolled through the songs, selecting "The General" by Dispatched as a starting place. The acoustic guitar strummed through the speaker and filled the room with its melodious tune. "_There was a decorated general with a heart of gold, that likened him to all the stories that he told,_" Audra sang along with the music. She continued to sing out loud as she cleaned. Slowly but surely she made progress, beginning with the dishes then moving to cleaning the counter. She opened the cupboards, and after surveying the dishes there, decided that they too could use a good washing. She scrubbed the countertops, wiped down the cupboards, put dishes away, and swept the floors all while cooking and singing.

She had the music low enough so she could hear the front door opening and closing as people filed in for the meeting. A few curious heads popped in to see what the noise was. Audra did her best to ignore them, singing as she cleaned. _Wonder how they like my cheery mood_ she silently laughed.

She was cutting a potato when a rustling at the door startled her. Reacting out of instinct, she threw the knife with deadly accuracy. Not even a millisecond later, she also threw the potato wedge at an angle, which hit the knife and knocked it off course. The knife stuck to the wall as if it were made of butter, not even an inch from the Dark Lord's face. The potato fell to the floor with a _thud_ at the same time as Audra fell to her knees in a bow. "Master, I'm sorry, I did not know that was you…"

Voldemort sat in stunned silence for a moment, flicking his gaze between Audra, the potato wedge, and the knife implanted in the wall. "Did you just throw a potato?" He asked, pointing at the vegetable on the floor.

"Yes, Master, to knock the knife off course," she explained.

Voldemort nodded approvingly. "Impressive… _Crucio_."

_Yep, here it is_ Audra remarked as her body once again convulsed in forced spasms. She managed to keep from screaming, but a couple of whimpers escaped her lips. Fortunately He let up only after half a minute. Audra's breath came out in shudders.

"_Crucio_," He repeated. After a moment He stopped the curse. "And that's for the music," He said, striding out of the room.


End file.
